Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - In a new world
by Feather sunset
Summary: Jade, her family and her 2 friends are taken into the Pokemon world. Jade and Team Time Travel, need to save the world before it is paralysed and they are pushed into eternal darkness. OCXCharmander


Chapter 1 ~ the pokemon world

I felt a cool breeze on face, I sat up and looked around. I was on a beach, I saw a meowth, piplup, Torterra, Chimchar and a Infernape... Pokemon. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! A large gust of balled me over, I landed on my back. I sat up again, I sighed and looked at my hands. They were little blue paws, little blue... Paws! I gasped and ran to the sea. I looked at my reflection, a totodile looked back . What had happened? I looked around closely, this place... Is the beach from Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of darkness. But how? The other pokemon stirred, the Torterra woke first and gasped.

"What the...?" It began, that voice...

"MOM?" I asked

"Jade?" the Torterra looked at me.

"Mom... So... Dylan?" I looked at the others.

"Here" The piplup waved

"David?"

"Me" a chimchar said

"Lewis?"

"A meowth!" A meowth grinned

"So, Glynn... Your an Infernape? " I asked

"It seems so..." Glynn looked at himself

"What on earth has happened?" Mom asked

"I don't know, but if I am right... There is a town near here" I said, "Follow me" I led the way and sure enough we reached a town, full of pokemon.

"What is this place?" Mom asked

"Welcome to treasure town." I smiled, I approached a vigorath. "Excuse me, my family and I have just moved here, we were wondering if there is any where we can settle down?"

"Sure, near sharpedo bluff there is an empty house." He said

"Thanks!" I smiled back, I looked at my family. "This way" I led the way to the house.

"This is a nice place" Mom smiled

"Yeah" Glynn agreed.

"Can we go and play?" Lewis asked

"No" Mom said "We have no idea what this place is like."

"I do, this place is really safe, you two don't attack anyone, and try and act like a pokemon." I told them.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked

"To Look around, Hey Dylan come with me" I said, My brother left the house with me, we watched as a charmander raced past. We looked at each other and followed it.

The charmander went up to Wigglytuff's guild, so we went to the beach.

"What are we doing here?" Dylan asked

"Beats me.. Hey look, it's the charmander!" I pointed out, we listened to the charmander talk to himself, than he looked over at us.

"Er... Hi... I guess you heard me..." He said

"Yeah" I nodded

"You must think I am a chicken" Charmander sighed

"Ye... " Dylan began, I covered his beak.

"No, without fear there can't be courage" I smiled

"Thanks" The charmander came over "I'm charmander, who are you?"

"I am Jade, this is my brother Dylan. We just moved here with our mom, dad and 2 little brothers" I smiled

"Nice to meet you... " Charmander began, suddenly two pokemon came out of nowhere and attacked Charmander, I saw the relic roll away from him.

"Hey!" I growled

"We're not here to fight you, you won't be able to stand up to us" A koffing grinned

"Hey, That's yours right?" A zubat asked Charmander

"That's my..." Charmander began, the Zubat picked it up.

"If you want it, come and get it" They ran to a cave.

"That was my only treasure..." Charmander sniffled

"Let's go and get it!" I said

"Uh... " Charmander looked at me.

"Yeah, time to kick butt!" Dylan agreed

"Thank you, both of you" Charmander smiled.

"Let's get going" I said, the three of us raced into beach cave.

" Look out!" Charmander yelled, I turned to face a shallos.

"Dile!" I used water gun, causing the Shallos to faint. "Thanks"

"No problem" Charmander smiled

"I think we have all leveled up" I said, panting, one more floor I thought over and over.

"Hey guys. I found the stairs!" Dylan yelled, with a nodded we all descended to the last floor

" Hey... " Charmander growled

"Well if it isn't our friend, the big chicken" Koffing grinnef

"Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Charmander cried

"Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?" Zubat asked

"It could be worth more than we hoped for, I'd say" Koffing said "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good -ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back! "

"Whaaaa!?" Charmander cried

"You complete jerks!" I yelled "You have no right to sell it! It isn't yours!"

" If you want it back that badly..."Zubat grinned" Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Charmander, Dylan go for Koffing" I told them

"What about you?" Dylan asked

"I'll go for Zubat, he looks the weakest. " I said

"Good luck" Charmander smiled, he use ember and Dylan used Bubble. Koffing was pushed into battling the duo.

"He-Yay!" I jumped over to Zubat, I landed on my feet, Glaring at zubat. I growled angrily.

"You can't beat me kid!" Zubat chuckled. I only knew Water gun, scratch and leer. I would have to try and take him down fast.

"Toto! Dile! " I used Water gun, Zubat was hit. He hit the ground, koffing was already out cold, now Zubat had joined him. "I didn't think my water gun would have that big of an effect on him. "

"Well it work, let get the relic and get outta here" Dylan said, Charmander grabbed his relic and we left Koffing and Zubat lying there.

" Thank you. Both. I would have lost my relic forever if you didn't help" Charmander smiled "Look" He showed us the relic, the strange pattern was hardly noticeable until now.

"Cool, do you know where it belongs?" I asked

"No. But I will one day, this holds the key to a place, I know it!" Charmander said "But..."

"But what?" Dylan looked at him.

"I was going to join the Guild, but I am too weak to join them." Charmander sighed " I was wondering, if you would join an exploration team with me?"

"Sure!" I grinned

"Count me in" Dylan nodded

"Thank you, we have to sign up at Wigglytuff's guild" Charmander smiled "Follow me"

"Right" Dylan and I followed our new friend to the guild.


End file.
